Comedy World in Real Life 2
Name: Comedy World in Real Life 2 Directed by: Mike Gabriel Eric Goldberg Screenplay by: Jeffrey Price Peter S. Seaman Story by: Ralph Zondag Produced by: Jill Hopper Lisa Rodgers Executive Producers: Baker Bloodworth Ralph Guggenheim Jim Pentecost Thomas Schumacher Director of Photography: Phil Meheux Production Designers: James Hegedus Peter Lamont Film Editor: David Ian Salter Original Music Composed and Conducted by: David Newman Randy Newman Songs by: Danny Elfman Randy Newman Studio: Pixar Animation Studios Distributor: Universal Pictures Length: 90 minutes Airdate: December 8, 1999 Budget: $6 hundred Box Office: $5,000 Pixar Movie Number: 375 Comedy World in Real Life 2 is the 375th Pixar movie and the second Comedy World in Real Life movie being used. This movie was used and located in San Francisco, California. Plot Voice Cast *Alec Baldwin as Mr. Donald Dodge *Ewan McGregor as PC Guy *Sylvester Stallone as Mike Limp *Jim Cummings as Punk *George Dzundza as Adam *Christopher Walken as Boss *Catherine Zeta-Jones as Roxy, PC Guy's Love Interest *Kevin Spacey as Mills *Peter Fonda as Indiana Ilkymis *Matthew Perry as Carrey *David Schwimmer as Davey *Dan Castellaneta as Danny *Edward Furlong as Eddy *Elliott Gould as Stanley, PC Guy's Best Friend *Mara Wilson as Jill *Gailard Sartain as Bob *Michael Wolf as Hans, Jill's Love Interest Media Release *''Comedy World in Real Life 2'' is released on VHS and DVD March 14, 2000. DVD Main Menu Comedy World in Real Life 2/DVD Menu *Play the Movie *Select a Scene *Bonus Features *Languages and Subtitles **English **French **Spanish (Latin America) **Portuguese (Brazil) *The Making of Comedy World in Real Life 2 *Filmmakers' Commentary International Languages * England, Canada, Mexico and Brazil - December 8, 1999 * France - December 31, 1999 * Spain - January 18, 2000 * Germany - January 2, 2000 * Italy - January 2, 2000 * Iceland - January 7, 2000 * Finland - January 10, 2000 * Estonia - January 30, 2000 * Denmark - January 30, 2000 * Norway - December 15, 1999 * Sweden - December 31, 1999 * Czech Republic - March 31, 2000 * Slovakia - February 27, 2000 * Slovenia - June 5, 2000 * Thailand - May 5, 2000 * Turkey - June 5, 2000 * Netherlands - January 2, 2000 * Belgium - January 2, 2000 * Hungary - January 4, 2000 * Poland - February 6, 2000 * Croatia - February 6, 2000 * Serbia - February 6, 2000 * Japan - March 16, 2000 * Greece - April 7, 2000 * Korea - May 2, 2000 * Latvia, Lithuania, Russia, Ukraine, China, Hong Kong, Taiwan, Romania and Esperanto - February 20, 2000 * Armenia - December 27, 1999 * Kabardian - December 27, 1999 * Mongolia - January 2, 2000 * Karachay-Balkar - December 27, 1999 * Spain (Catalan) - December 27, 1999 * Georgia, Israel, Asia, Arabia, Albania and Persia - May 7, 2000 * Iraq (Arabic TV Dub) - January 27, 2000 Aspect Ratios *1.85:1 (Widescreen) *1.33:1 (Full Open Matte) Soundtrack *''Comedy World in Real Life 2: Motion Picture Soundtrack'' is released available November 30, 1999. Previews *Thomas and the Magic Railroad Teaser Trailer (Rolling Into Theaters Everywhere July 2000) *Jim Carrey in How the Grinch Stole Christmas Trailer (Coming to Theaters November 17) *Blow Trailer (Coming to Theaters March 2001) *The Emperor's New Groove Trailer (In Theaters Everywhere December 15) *Comedy World in Real Life 2: Motion Picture Soundtrack TV Commercial Quotes *Quotes Other Languages *Comedy World in Real Life 2/Other Languages Category:List of Pixar movies Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:1999 Films